liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
COMMANDERS
Players control armies led by actual figures from history. These characters are known in the game as Commanders. Each Commander’s army specializes in a particular kind of unit, which is defined by their weaponry and combat type. Commanders’ total might is a combination of stats, including attack, defense, troops (HP), speed, and amount of supplies consumed per battle. The combination of this information creates the BR (battle rating) of the given Commander’s army. This figure can be improved by the equipping of items, such as weapons or material upgrades, or by attaining CPs (commander points) from the Commanders themselves in the recruitment office, by training with them their respective cities , or by purchasing drinks for them in the Pub. Commander units have three different types of stats: *infantry & motorized *close & long range *firearm & explosive ✪ ✠ ☭ �� �� ⚠️ ⬆️ ℹ️✅ �� ★ Star Level Their star ranks are noted in the upper right of their profile picture. ⓘ Collect enough CP's to recruit or upgrade star level. 'Equipment Rank' Collect enough items to increase commander ATK, DEF, TROOPSThe amount of troops you can command. and SPEEDDecides the attack order during battles.. The order of their color rank is as follows: *'GRAY': Rank 1 *'GREEN': Rank 1 ➪ Rank 2 *'BLUE': Rank 1 ➪ Rank 2 ➪ Rank 3 *'PURPLE': Rank 1 ➪ Rank 2 ➪ Rank 3 ➪ Rank 4 *'GOLD': Rank 1 ➪ Rank 2 ➪ Rank 3 ➪ Rank 4 ➪ Rank 5 *'RED': Rank 1 ➪ Rank 2 ➪ Rank 3 ➪ Rank 4 ➪ Rank 5 ➪ Rank 6 References '�� Recruiting and CP' Recruiting new Commanders is central to the success of your army. As each Commander has a unique set of skills and strengths, adding new Commanders to your team greatly alters the outcome of future battles. Recruit new Commanders in the Recruiting Office on your base using Draft Tickets. Commanders can also be recruited in the cities where they live through training or bribing them with chocolate. You can get commander CP at: ⬆️ Commander Level' ' Your Commander Level determines his or her stats and sets the bar for how high your unit features can be leveled. It can go as high as your overall player level. Be sure to keep your Commanders at their maximum potential. 'Unit Features' Unit Features are added with the addition of sets of items. Every set of four items brings players closer to unlocking new Unit Features for their Commanders. These unit features' increased levels can subsequently be purchased with gold. Features improve Commanders likelihood to induce certain offensive and defensive maneuvers. The higher the feature level, the higher the percentage of performing its action. '�� Commander Skills' Each Commander has a special and unique skill which is enacted when his or her morale is highest. These skills can be offensive or defensive and their potency increases as the Commander level increases. 'Medals' Raising your Commander to level 45 unlocks their decorations feature. Equip Commanders with medals to increase their stats. Medals can be purchased in shops, attained as rewards, or attained in the Invasions of Africa shop. References Category:COMMANDERS Category:Liberators